


Bug

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds Remus being sick. Remus says he has a bug. Sirius thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug

Never, in all his years, had Sirius Black expected to see what he saw that December night. He woke in the middle of the night, dying for a piss, and crept off to the toilet. He didn’t notice that Remus’ bed was empty.

In the Griffindor boys toilets, he was surprised to find the one cubical closed. And he was even more surprised to hear what sounded like vomiting coming from behind the door. He stood in silence, just listening, until the toilet flushed and the door opened.

It was Remus.

And he looked dreadful. His hair was stuck flat to his head with sweat, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and his face was pale and waxy. His chest felt tight, and he began to wonder if his boyfriend was ill.

“Are you all right, Moony?” He asked, stepping forwards.

Remus flinched, hiding his hands behind his back. Slowly, he nodded his head, before shaking it. When he spoke, his words sounded rehearsed. “Yes, I mean, no. I think I must have a bug or something.”

“Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?”

“No, I’m fine, really.” Remus said, a bit too quickly. “I feel better now.”

He frowned, tilting his head to the side. “You don’t look it.”

“Sirius, with all due respect, when do I ever look well?” Remus said, trying to turn the whole thing into a joke.

But Sirius wasn’t laughing. He knew there was something wrong. This wasn’t the first time Remus had been sick.

It was only the next day in Potions that Sirius saw the marks on the backs of his fingers. And he immediately knew it was more than just a bug. He knew there was something seriously wrong with Moony, and he just wished he knew how to help.


End file.
